All I Need is You
by Kim Army
Summary: "All I Need is You..." / Sequel dari All I Ask / BxB / NamJin /


All I Need Is You

(All I Ask – sequel)

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Nam Joon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _All I need is you_.."

\- Kim Nam Joon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Namjoon membuka mata. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menghela napas seraya beranjak duduk. Memandang kosong pada kalender duduk yang berada dimeja samping kasurnya.

"Sudah tiga tahun.."

Tiga tahun berlalu, sejak ia ditinggal pergi oleh hyung kesayangannya begitu saja. Seokjin pergi setelah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Seokjin, hyungnya itu pergi tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. Dan selama tiga tahun pula lah, kehidupan Namjoon terasa berbeda. Tidak ada yang berubah memang. Namjoon masih melalui harinya dengan cukup baik, makan dengan baik, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghancurkan benda-benda disekitarnya. Bahkan baru tiga hari yang lalu Namjoon melakukan wisuda S2 nya. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, tidak ada yang berubah. Hubungannya dengan tunangannya juga baik. Namjoon menjadi anak yang baik selama tiga tahun ini. Tidak ada yang berubah.

 _Namun terasa berbeda._

Berbeda. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, semuanya terasa berbeda sejak Seokjin pergi. Semuanya terasa tidak sama lagi. Namjoon seperti kehilangan separuh hidupnya, dia seperti kehilangan semua impiannya, semua semangat hidupnya. Rutinitas yang dilakukan Namjoon seperti sebuah kewajiban yang memang harus Namjoon lakukan. Bukan lagi sebuah keinginan dari lubuk hatinya.

Bangun. Makan. Pergi kekantor. Pulang. Tidur.

Seperti itu siklus kehidupan Namjoon sekarang. Bahkan Namjoon sudah jarang menyentuh buku berwarna cream yang tersimpan rapi didalam laci, buku yang berisi setumpuk lirik lagu buatannya, salah satu kegiatan yang digemarinya.

Drrt… Drrt…

Lamunannya terhenti saat ponsel yang ada dimeja samping bergetar. Dengan malas, Namjoon mengambil ponselnya. Namjoon kemudian tercenung, melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Seseorang mengirimnya sebuah pesan. Seseorang yang merupakan tunangannya.

[ _Yoong_

 _Bisa kita bertemu?_

 _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan._ ]

Namjoon menghela napas lagi. Salah satu hal yang terasa berbeda adalah ini. Perasaannya pada MinYoongi yang merupakan tunangannya seolah terkikis perlahan. Semua perasaaan yang Namjoon kira dulu adalah cinta mulai memudar. Semuanya terasa hambar, tidak adalagi letupan menyenangkan dari hatinya saat bertemu dengan Yoongi. Tidak ada lagi perasaan yang begitu mendamba saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoongi. Semuanya berubah. Berubah semenjak Seokjin meninggalkannya. Dan membuat Namjoon kebingungan setengah mati.

Namjoon mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian pemuda itu mengambil langkah untuk segera bersiap bertemu dengan sang tunangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon sudah berada dicafe dimana sang tunangan sudah menunggu. Min Yoongi, nama mungil dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam dengan highlight biru. Duduk manis diujung café ini. Namjoon segera menghampirinya dan duduk didepan Yoongi.

"Hyung.." Sapa Namjoon.

Ya, tunangannya itu memang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Sebenarnya, sudah ada komitmen diantara keduanya untuk tidak memanggil Yoongi dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. Mereka berpikir, cara itu bisa membuat keduanya semakin dekat apalagi mereka ini adalah pasangan. Tapi entah sejak kapan, Namjoon mulai memanggil Yoongi dengan hyung lagi.

"Kau datang."

Yoongi melihat Namjoon, tampan seperti biasa. Kemeja biru muda dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku, dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana jeans hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Membuat Namjoon terlihat semakin tampan. Tunangannya memang mempesona. Yah, Namjoon adalah tunangannya, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Menyempatkan untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang berbingkai hitam sebelum menatap lurus Namjoon. Berusaha menelisik apa yang dirasakan Namjoon dari pandangan pemuda itu. Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi pandangan yang penuh memuja untuknya dari Namjoon. Sudah tidak ada lagi, yang dia lihat hanya pandangan kosong, kerinduan...

 _tapi bukan untuknya._

"Kau berubah Namjoon."

"Apa?"

Namjoon tentu saja terkejut dengan penuturan Yoongi, Dia pikir, Yoongi akan membicarakan soal hubungan mereka kedepannya, mengingat rencana mereka adalah menikah diakhir tahun ini.

"Maksud hyung apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku , Namjoon-ah.."

Yoongi menghela napas melihat Namjoon terdiam seketika.

"Aku seperti tidak mengenal tunanganku lagi. Kau berubah-"

"…."

"Sejak Seokjin hyung pergi."

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya, menatap cincin tunangan mereka yang masih melingkar dengan manisnya. Hatinya terasa sesak mendengar nama itu diucapkan oleh Yoongi. Namjoon benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Itu.. karena.. kau tahu kan hyung… Seokjin hyung adalah orang terdekatku.." Rasa rindu yang dia rasakan semakin membuncah saat dia mengucapkan nama itu.

"Jangan berbohong Namjoon."

"Ne?"

"Kau berubah, bukan hanya karena Seokjin hyung adalah orang terdekatmu. Tapi lebih dari itu."

"Maksud hyung apa?"

Yoongi menghela napas, berusaha menyiapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya yang tentu saja akan menyakiti perasaannya.

"Kau mencintainya Namjoon. Kau mencintai Seokjin hyung. Itulah alasan utama kenapa kau berubah. Kau tidak lagi memikirkan tentang pernikahan kita, tentang ku. Aku seolah sudah hilang dari pandanganmu, dari perasaanmu."

Namjoon menggenggam jemari Yoongi yang berada diatas meja.

"Hyung.. aku-"

"Sudahlah Namjoon."

"…."

"Dua minggu setelah Seokjin hyung pergi, kau menjadi pendiam. Sangat pendiam. Kau menjadi lebih sering mengurung diri dikamar. Melupakan ayah, ibu, adikmu yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Melupakan bahwa, kau memiliki tunangan."

Yoongi melepaskan genggaman Namjoon. Pemuda manis itu melepaskan cincin tunangan yang sangat ia jaga. Matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sakit sekali.

"Setelah itu, kau memang menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa. Tapi.. kau berubah. Tidak lagi menjadi Namjoon tunanganku yang selalu mengutamakanku, yang selalu memandangku dengan penuh cinta. Kau sering melupakan janjimu, bahkan sempat membuatku menunggu berjam-jam lamanya. Dan, nama Seokjing hyung yang sering kau sebut saat tidur."

Yoongi menggenggam cincin tunangannya erat, sebelum membuka telapak tangan Namjoon dan meletakan cincin itu disana.

"Dan itu menyakitkan untukku, Namjoon-ah." Suaranya bergetar.

Yoongi sadar akan hal itu. Tapi biarlah, dia ingin tahu kalau semua perbuatan pemuda dihadapannya ini telah menyakiti hatinya. Membuatnya terluka begitu dalam, karena dia, karena dia sangat mencintai Namjoon.

"Hyung.. kenapa cincin ini.. Yoongi hyung, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku akan menjadi Namjoon yang dulu lagi. Menjadi tunanganmu yang dulu lagi."

Namjoon berusaha memakaikan kembali cincin itu, tapi dengan pelan Yoongi menolaknya.

"Tidak Namjoon. Itu tidak benar, karena itu akan menyakiti kita berdua."

Namjoon menatap mata merah Yoongi. Namjoon ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, bukan, tapi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia berhasil menyakiti perasaan tulus tunangannya. Setelah kehilangan Seokjin, apakah dia juga harus kehilangan Yoongi?

"Hyung, aku-"

"Tidak Namjoon.." Potong Yoongi. Kali ini pemuda manis itu mencoba tersenyum manis pada Namjoon.

"Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku. Atau mungkin dari dulu kau bukan mencintaiku, tapi hanya mengagumiku. Dan itu terbukti setelah orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai pergi darimu."

Yoongi kembali menghela napas.

"Susul dia Namjoon-ah."

"A-apa? Maksudmu…"

"Kita akhiri hubungan ini. Dan kejar Seokjin hyung."

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku tidak tahu-"

"Dia di New Zealand. Ini alamat rumahnya."

Yoongi menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Namjoon yang diterima Namjoon dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kenapa.. kau bisa tahu hyung?"

Karena Namjoon bersumpah, dia sudah mencari Seokjin kemanapun. Meminta bantuan semua teman-temannya untuk mencari Seokjin. Dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Tapi, kenapa Yoongi bisa menemukannya.

"Bukan aku sebenarnya yang menemukan Seokjin hyung. Tapi sahabatku, Jimin-ie. Dia sedang study tour kesana dan tidak sengaja melihat Seokjin hyung ada disana."

Yoongi terdiam, menatap Namjoon penuh atensi. Melihat bagaimana wajah tampan Namjoon yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta, menatap wajah itu penuh kekaguman, penuh rasa cinta. Karena Yoongi tahu, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuknya bisa menatap Namjoon seperti ini. Karena setelah ini, semua rencananya dengan Namjoon akan pupus, tidak akan terlaksana. Semua mimpi yang sudah ia susun bersama Namjoon, akan selesai sampai disini. Ceritanya dengan Namjoon berakhir disini.

"Aku pergi Namjoon-ah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sebelum Namjoon sempat mengucapkan satu katapun, Yoongi sudah berjalan menjauhi Namjoon. Meninggalkan pemuda yang kini termenung itu dengan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat Seokjin. Namjoon merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek didunia saat ini. Karena, dia merasa senang bisa mengetahui dimana Seokjin saat ini. Meskipun dia telah menyakiti Yoongi. Namjoon menghela napas panjang kemudian tersenyum.

"Gomawo Yoongi hyung.."

"dan maafkan aku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Zealand.**

Suasana sejuk menyambut Seokjin saat pemuda manis itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Matanya memandang takjub pada pemandangan didepannya. Meskipun sudah tiga tahun tinggal disini, Seokjin masih tetap merasa takjub dengan pemandangan disini. Bukit-bukit yang terpampang didepannya, membuatnya selalu bisa tersenyum.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu.." pamit Seokjin pada sang ibu yang sedang duduk dibangku dihalaman rumahnya.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya begitu ceria, tak jarang pemuda itu menyapa orang-orang yang ia lewati. Seokjin memang dikenal sebagai pemuda Korea yang ramah dan murah senyum. Semua orang dikawasan ini mengenal pemuda baik hati itu. Setelah berjalan sekitar tiga sampai empat menit, Seokjin segera memasuki sebuah toko buku. Salah satu toko buku terkenal disana.

"Granny, apa kabar?" dengan bahasa inggris yang telah pasih, Seokjin menyapa pemilik toko buku ini. Seorang nenek berusia 68 tahun, yang memilih menetap disini seorang diri setelah suaminya meninggal lima tahun lalu. Tidak ingin ikut dengan anak-anaknya yang memilih menetap di Inggris. Nenek yang masih terlihat cantik meski rambutnya mulai memutih dan keriput mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jin, kau datang.." Stephanie tersenyum, merasa senang karena hari ini dia bisa meluangkan waktu dengan pemuda manis dan baik hati ini.

"Tentu saja aku datang.." balas Seokjin seraya mendudukan diri disamping Stephanie.

Mereka sedang berada disalah satu kursi bagi pengunjung toko buku ini. Toko buku tua yang memiliki design kuno namun terlihat artistik.

"Masih belum ada yang datang ya?" Tanya Seokjin dengan mata yang ia edarkan kesekeliling ruangan itu.

Jam menunjukkan delapan lebih, biasanya ada satu atau dua orang yang sudah mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Sudah ada yang datang."

"Benarkah?"

Stephanie mengangguk.

"Aku pikir belum ada." Ujar Seokjin "Tapi aku tidak melihatnya." Lanjut pemuda itu.

Stephanie tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir kau harus melihat semua pengunjung yang datang kesini?"

Seokjin hanya meringis mendengar perkataan Stephanie.

"Ah, dia dari kampung halamanmu. Korea Selatan."

"Apa?"

Mata Seokjin membulat. Korea? Siapa? Seingatnya, dia tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang kemana dia pergi. Tapi tunggu, orang itu berasal dari Korea bukan berarti kenalannya kan? Bisa saja itu orang lain yang sedang berlibur kesini.

Stephanie kembali mengangguk. "Dia baru sampai tadi malam, katanya."

"Dia pemuda yang tampan, tinggi, badannya bagus. Mengingatkanku pada suamiku."

Seokjin mau tidak mau tertawa karena penuturan Stephanie.

"Ya ya ya.. aku percaya granpa sangat tampan.." puji Seokjin, terdengar asal namun sebenarnya dia tulus memuji.

"Namanya Kim Namjoon…"

Gerakan tangan Seokjin yang sedang membalik-balikkan buku terhenti seketika.

 _Kim Namjoon?_

Perasaannya seketika penuh dengan rasa rindu. Sudah lama sekali telinganya tidak mendengar nama itu. Orang tuanya yang memang mengetahui kalau Seokjin sedang berusaha melupakan Namjoon, tidak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan atau menyinggung tentang pria itu. Tapi sekarang..

"Namjoon maksud granny? Kim.. Namjoon?" Suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Iya, Kim Namjoon. Dia sangat fasih bahasa inggris, tidak seperti kau saat pertama kali kesini." Sindiran Stephanie yang berupa candaan tidak dianggap oleh Seokjin.

Saat ini Seokjin sedang bingung dengan hati dan pikirannya, dilema. Hatinya berteriak untuk segera berlari menghampiri Namjoon, memeluknya seerat mungkin, dan mengatakan kalau dia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Tapi pikirannya berkata lain, pikirannya berkata untuk segera pergi dari toko buku itu. Menjauhi Namjoon, kemana saja. Pindah kalau perlu, asal tidak bertemu dengan Namjoon dan menggagalkan usahanya untuk melupakan pria itu.

"Sayang, ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Stephanie memang menyadari tindakan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Matanya memerah dengan pandangan kosong kedepan, sedangkan tangannya terlihat gemetar. Stephanie langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Granny…" panggil Seokjin lirih.

"Ya sayang? Ada apa?" tanya Stephanie, penuh kecemasan dan kepedulian.

"Dia orangnya. Dia orang yang aku ceritakan pada granny.."

Stephanie terdiam. Seokjin memang pernah menceritakan alasan utama kenapa dia memilih untuk tinggal disini bersama orang tuanya. Nenek itu menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap pipi Seokjin, membuat pria manis itu menatapnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Seokjin otomatis menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, temui dia."

"Tapi-"

" Sebenarnya dia mencarimu sayang.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin berjalan tergesa, dia tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama. Perkataan Stephanie terus memenuhi kepalanya.

 _"_ _Dia datang kesini untuk mencarimu. Dia ingin menemuimu tapi dia berpikir kalau kau pasti tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia juga mencintaimu, sayang. Temuilah."_

Kim Namjoon mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya.

"Namjoon-ie!"

Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu membalikan badannya. Menampilkan wajah yang amat sangat Seokjin rindukan. Pria yang entah kenapa semakin terlihat tampan dan mempesona.

"Seokjin hyung.."

Airmata Seokjin tidak dapat ditahan. Seokjin masih berdiri ditempat, memberi jarak pada Namjoon yang juga terdiam.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau disini?"

"Karena aku mencarimu, hyung.."

"Kenapa.. kau.. mencariku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Tepat saat itu, Seokjin berlari kearah Namjoon. Memeluk pria itu seerat mungkin. Seolah tidak ingin ia lepaskan sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon masih memasang senyumnya yang menampilkan lekukan dalam dikedua pipinya. Direngkuhnya semakin erat pemuda didepannya. Kim Seokjin, pemuda yang berhasil membuat perasaannya jungkir balik, membuat semuanya terasa kacau saat tidak ada disampingnya.

Cup!

Seokjin memasang ekspresi terkejut yang membuat Namjoon terkekeh geli. Namjoon baru saja mengecup pipi tembam milik Seokjin, membuat pemuda itu merona, manis sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Seokjin merasa ada beribu kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutnya. Perasaan bahagia yang melambung tinggi, mengisi hatinya yang sempat hampa dan kosong.

"Senang sekali mendengar itu darimu.."

Namjoon tersenyum, pemuda itu kini menempatkan kepalanya pada bahu Seokjin. Keduanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan dibelakang rumah Seokjin yang begitu indah, ditambah dengan kebahagiaan yang melingkupi hati keduanya.

Sekali lagi Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin.

"All I need is you. Saranhae.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akirnya bisa bikin sequel dari All I Ask..

Bagaimana? Maaf yaa kalau tidak sesuai harapan... maaf kalau ada typo..

Dan maaf aku bikin Suga tersakiti disini.. T.T

Ini ff tambahan sesuai janji aku tadi...

Di tunggu review nyaaaa

Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lainnyaaaa~~~


End file.
